Priceless
by enbii
Summary: Al will do anything to return his brother....


Priceless

Nothing is free in life. Even things you lost once must be paid to be returned. And sometimes, price is something different then just money.

He couldn't believe it he was doing this. His body trembled and sweat dripped from his forehead, covered with dirty blonde locks. He lies on big rich bed and stares at grey cell, waiting for that moment.

The idea was bad, and he didn't like a bit of what he was suggested to do. But his desire to see his brother again made him come here and do this.

This disgusting, unimaginable thing.

Finally, sound of door opening tickles his ears and he looks on side.

Tall and dark looking creature in form of human teenager with evil smirk on face looks back and walks to bed.

Boy didn't dare to move. Just watch, and let him finish with this.

"Scared?"-voice whispers in his ear like unexpected snake, crawling into his mind.

Boy shakes head. It was a lie, he was scared shitless but knowing this creature, being honest would hurt more.

Creature's breath was on his neck, like cold smoke sending chills to his body he didn't dare to move.

Then wet lips touches where Adam's apple was and leaves wet trail.

"Alphonse Elric."-voice calls his name.

Boy drops his gaze at the Monster and holds self from screaming.

There, before his wide open eyes was his brother, starring with Monster's grin and messed hair that covered half of his face.

"E-Ed…?"-Al whispers and touches brother's cheek.

It seemed so real. But he was right. It just _seemed _real.

"E-Envy…?!"-he frowns and pulls back when Ed's form changes to Monster.

"You're smarter than he was, I hate to admit."-Monster leans closer to his prey and smiles.

But smiles like this would make baby cry.

"Hmm, take off my shirt."-Monster demands.

Boy looks up at him again and, unsure, places palm on exposed chest to lift his top tank he wore.

Envy lifts arms and tosses shirt on side then looks at his skort around his waist to above the knees.

Al gulps and reaches for his skort to pull it down and see erection this cloth was hiding.

"Well, what do you think?"-Envy's nice voice asks shocked boy-"This is your first time, isn't it?"

Boy remains silent until Envy starts taking his clothes off.

"E-nvy!"

"Hmm? You do want to see your brother, right?"

His coat and shirt was tossed on side….

"Y-yes."

….followed with his pants.

"Then, let me have what I want and I'll help you." 

"H-help m-AGHH!"-he screams when Envy's cold hand moves into his boxers

and strokes him hard.

"Don't tell me you never did this to yourself?"

Envy's fingers twirls around his shaft and moves down then up and repeats ritual again and again.

Al was arching back, sweating and moaning while heat and pleasure possessed his body.

Envy rip boxers and shows face between boy's tights.

Wet and hot mouth takes his shaft completely into mouth and Al groans louder.

His eyes. He couldn't see, everything went blurry but he didn't care.

Now he realized how much he missed in that suit of armor.  
He could have done this before!

"Oh my God…"-Al groans again and comes into sins thirsty mouth.

Envy swallows hungrily and pulls back from the boy.

"Come here!"-He demands when he stands against the wall and looks with lust at younger boy.

Like hypnotized, Al walks to his Master and press self against the wall.

Envy lift's Al's left leg and wraps it around own waist then nods to boy to wrap arms around his neck.

Al do as his was told and closes eyes.

His virginity was taken in one fast move when Envy showed his cock into boy's body and nearly ripped his flesh inside.

"AGGGHHH! En-…"-Al screams, starring wide at Envy's hair he was facing.

"M-move with me…"-Envy's eyes closes as well and silent moans escapes his lips when he pulls out and Al moves toward Envy, letting him in again.

They both were moving in such rhythm.

Al groans with each trust and grips Envy's hair between fingers. And Envy moves in and out, making meaningless sounds but Al could've sworn he heard him saying _"Al!" _ between moans and gasps.

They both came together and Envy, still inside of him, pinned Al against the wall and kissed deeply.

Al, surprised, responded with deep kiss and leaned on Envy's shoulder.

Two exhausted bodies were standing there, holding each other speechless and careless for the first time.

"Time to bring your brother back?"-Envy's voice suddenly breaks the silence.

"Not now…"-Al wraps arms tighter around sins neck-"We'll do it later…"


End file.
